Time After Time
by khaoticmindscorrupting
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor and his newlywed companions were pulled to the Tyler's parallel world? The Doctor must face Rose, now a wife and mother, and stop a couple of old foes from destroying all of time and space.  kinda 11/Rose, Rose/Human 10
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely Whovians! This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, and I must say, I am very excited. ;) Here's a little bit you need to know about the story; it is set a little after the christmas special when Amy and Rory are back with the Doctor, it is a 11th Doctor/Rose-ish piece, and it is not going to be super-long, but in a format somewhat like an episode on TV, just broken down. This is an exploration I've been going over in my head as a "What if?" the 11th Doctor and Rose ever got to meet again. If you like it, leave an awesome review. If you hate it, leave me a review telling me why. leave a review even if you just want to say hi. :) - KMC

I don't own Doctor Who (though I wish I did), and BBC holds all rights and character etc.

CHAPTER 1

"Come on Pond, keep up! A few weeks off for your honey moon and you're already sluggish. That goes for you too, Mr. Pond!" the Doctor ignored Rory's annoyed face at his newly earned nickname. The Doctor circled the TARDIS console, pulling levers and pushing seemingly random buttons. Amy tried to follow suit, but only succeeded in looking flustered. The Doctor ran to the TRADIS's screen and checked the coordinates again. "In no time we'll be on Matraxis 7, the only planet made entirely of titanium alloy. Hard to walk, but beautiful sunsets…"

Amy smiled at her raggedy doctor, and was glad to be back on the TARDIS with her boys. Rory, even though he argued that the only reason he stayed was for her, looked pleased to be back in the magical police box. The Doctor had promised them no dangerous places or planets, considering the mess they had been in with the Pandorica. No, he promised beautiful places full of peaceful and traqui—

CRASH!The TARDIS began to shake violently, and all three passengers were thrown about like rag dolls. "Doctor! What's happening?" Amy yelled over the explosions and sirens. "I don't know!" the Doctor yelled back helpfully while trying to reach the TARDIS controls. Amy saw Rory trying to pull himself through a door to the side that led to the library… and the swimming pool. Rory was drenched head to toe, and the resulting water made his trek across the TARDIS into a comical dance of sorts.

The Doctor grabbed the computer screen and attempted to locate where the TRADIS was heading. The screen suddenly went blank and the TARDIS went black. Rory yelled, "AMY! Are you all right?" and in his attempt to locate his wife in the dark, he succeeded in tripping over her legs and tangling his limbs with hers. The Doctor did not know what was able to short out the TARDIS's power like that, and he desperately tried to get any reading at all on where they were or how he could stop their free fall.

All of a sudden, the lights returned and the TARDIS groaned to a stop. "Amy, Rory, are you all right?" the DOCTOR called out to the newlyweds. Amy replied, "I will be once Rory gets his foot off my back!" "Oh! Sorry!" answered Rory, and the two were able to more or less disentangle themselves and return to an upright position. All the while, the Doctor was frantically trying to find their location, not even noticing his bow-tie was completely crooked.

"It seems we have landed on….. Earth? Hmmmm, that's interesting. We seem to be in London in the twenty first century. Actually, not long after your wedding." The Doctor continued to type away while Rory and Amy looked bewildered. "Doctor, I don't understand. How were we pulled from space millions of miles away and thousands of years in the future….to Earth?" Rory asked.

"I don't know….yet" the Doctor answered. "Really, the only thing that could pull the TARDIS from the sky is a momentous event that could alter the course of all realities, causing our universe and every other universe to implode, leaving absolutely nothing." Amy and Rory exchanged worried looks, knowing they weren't going to get their quiet tripped like they had planned. The Doctor continued, "the TARDIS, being a time machine, would have been drawn to this time like a magnet. Imagine the TARDIS is a small kitchen magnet and whatever pulled us in is an MRI machine. It had no chance. One of the first times this happened to me, I was pulled into another universe by the creation of the cybermen."

"Oh yes! I remember you telling me that story," Amy exclaimed. But weren't you stranded without power because the TARDIS couldn't use the parallel world's energy?"

"Well yes," the Doctor said to the floor of his TARDIS, afraid of what his face would betray with the flux of emotion those memories brought. "But luckily for us, it is impossible to cross into other dimensions. Besides, this is a new TARDIS. The upgrade allows for an energy back up system in case of emergencies like that. Anyway, this event, whatever it may be, is going to affect the entire universe, every universe. Even parallel dimensions."

Amy and Rory shared looks of concern, for they were currently in the middle of what could possibly be the end of the world…again. "Well," Amy asked, "What are we going to do?"

The Doctor looked at the newly married couple, a mischievous glint in his ancient eyes. He stood up tall, straightened his bow tie, and asked, "Fancy a walk?"

"Doctor, do you really think this is such a good idea, I mean, how do we know we're not walking into a desolate wasteland or war zone?" Rory half asked, half pleaded. "Oh please, Rory, It'll be fine," the doctor waved off Rory's concern, "Besides, the TARDIS will have landed us at least 24 hours before this event will occur. Plenty of time for us to go check things out a bit, and it's going to need at least a few hours to repair itself and recharge its energy source." The Doctor brushed aside Rory out of the TARDIS doors, with Amy close behind, the familiar look of burning curiosity already present on her face. With a sigh, Rory accepted his defeat and followed the Doctor and Amy out of the doors.

They seemed to be in the center of a large, sprawling park, the TARDIS under a dense layer of trees so thick the sky could not be seen. "See Rory? Nothing to worry about." The Doctor gloated. He wandered off a little, to see if he could identify what part of London they were in, when he caught glimpse of the large machines in the sky. Amy and Rory saw the Doctor stop dead a few feet away, gazing at the sky.

"Doctor? What is it?" Amy questioned. She rushed to see what the Doctor could be staring at, when she also caught sight of them. Zeppelins. Hundreds of them. Floating around the buildings of London. "Doctor, I don't understand. You said this was London— " But when she saw his face, Amy stopped dead. The Doctor was staring at the Zeppelin in horror, his eyes filled with a thousand different emotions.

"No, no, NO!" the Doctor yelled, and took of running down the sidewalk. Amy scrambled after him, and Rory scrambled after Amy. The Doctor ran to the nearest park bench, and stopped still. Finally, Amy and Rory caught up and stared at the ad on the bench. It was a hologram with movement and sound. It looked as if a man, maybe in his 40's with sandy blonde hair and kind blue eyes was sitting on the bench holding an energy drink in his hand, but every once in a while, the image would flicker, revealing its true nature. The hologram smiled and said "Hello! Pete Tyler here with my newest line of energy drinks. With thirty flavors to choose from, you can have a delicious boost of energy any time of day. Trust me."

Amy and Rory both sent questioning glances towards the Doctor, and were rewarded with the sight of the Doctor's face, filled with a mixture of horror, sadness, confusion, and worst of all…fear. He turned to his young companions, centuries of pain swimming in his eyes, and said, "This is something you won't here a lot, but I was wrong. Completely wrong. We are in a parallel world, a world we should never have been able to come to, a world I had promised was closed off forever. That means whatever event pulled us here is much worse than I had feared."

Amy and Rory were filled with dread at seeing the Doctor so scared and hopeless. "What do you mean, Doctor? What is it about this parallel world?" Amy asked. The Doctor, looking more and more lost by the second responded quietly, "I've been here before. Remember the cybermen? I cannot be here, she is here. I swore to her it would be closed forever. If they see me…" The Doctor pulled his hands through his hair, looking almost like a lost child. "Doctor," Amy said grabbing his arm, forcing him to look at her, "I still don't understand. Who is 'her'?"

What none of them realized is that they were only a couple meters from a park, and a rouge ball escaped from its owner and hit the back of the Doctor's knees. Lost in his thoughts, he turned, bewildered at the sensation. Upon realizing the culprit was a red rubber ball, he bent and picked up the offending object. A small girl, maybe six or seven years old ran up to the Doctor and said, "Sorry Mister. Can I have my ball back?" Even in his distraught state, his fondness for children won out, and a small, sad smile played on his lips. The Doctor knelt down and handed the girl the ball and whispered, "Next time aim for the head. A good whack always brings me to my senses." He winked at the little girl and stood to examine her. She looked to be tall for her age, with dirty blonde hair and a sweet, if somewhat mischievous, smile. The thing that astounded him were the eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful caramel color, but they seemed so familiar. He almost felt that if he stared into them long enough, that he would see his own reflection staring back at him.

The little girl smiled at him again, and turn and ran off with her ball, back to the playground. "Sooo, Doctor, what are we going to do about this event and the whole parallel universe thing?" Rory attempted to ask. But the doctor was not listening. His eyes followed the little girl back to the park, straight into her mother's arms. Rose. Same hair, same eyes, same beautiful smile. She picked the girl up and spun her around, planting a kiss on her cheek. Rose's daughter. But that must mean…

The Doctor felt the strangest combination of sadness, desperation, joy, and jealousy as the human version of his former regeneration walk up and put an arm around Rose and plant a loving kiss on her forehead. That's why the little girl's eyes looked so familiar, they were his eyes, or, they used to be his eyes. A daughter. A beautiful happy family. What he always wanted for Rose, but the Doctor still couldn't stop the unbearable sadness descending on him while looking at the family he could never have given her. Amy and Rory, completely forgotten by the Doctor, stayed silent as they tried to puzzle out why this ordinary family was causing him so much pain.

The Doctor continued to stare at the happy scene until Amy quietly asked him, "So, who are they?" The Doctor, shaken out of his silent misery, replied softly, "I… I can't—" when suddenly, and quiet unexplainably, Rose lifted her eyes from her daughter and met the Doctor's across the park. A look of confusion crossed her face, and then, in the depths of her eyes a small blossom of comprehension budded. She stood up, said something to the human Doctor, and began to slowly walk over to where the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were standing.

The Doctor, realizing Rose was coming, turned to his companions and said hoarsely, "Come on. We have to leave. And it is imperative that whatever you do, do not call me-"

"DOCTOR!"

At that moment, every single zeppelin in the sky exploded, and in their place were hundreds and thousands of Daleks, while around every street corner appeared row after row of Cybermen, their voices joining in a frenzied chorus of "EXTERMINATE!" and "DELETE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's chapter 2. The Favorites and Reviews have been amazing, and I have just one little thing to say about the quality of chapter 1. wouldn't let me download it normally, so I actually downloaded it as a 21 jumpstreet story and then changed it later. ;P anyway, I couldn't edit what was in it, and I figured I would just get the story out there instead of worrying about little mistakes. Hopefully this is better, but any reviews on ideas or things to change would be awesome. P.S. Who's soooooooo excited for the premier of the 6th season?-KMC

* * *

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor stood in awestruck horror. The park erupted into mass chaos; people began to bolt in every direction, their screams adding to the horrific din. The Cybermen began to grab anyone unfortunate enough to be in their grasp, and the Daleks fired randomly into the streets. A stray beam hit a branch above Amy's head, and as it crashed down right in front of her, she cried out again at the top of her lungs, "DOCTOR!" Hearing that, the Doctor noticed the nearby Cybermen and Daleks turn in his direction, pointing their merciless metal stare at him. Rose and the human Doctor, who the Doctor had been watching out of the corner of his eye, both turned their gazes on him too.

Amy and Rory watched as the Cybermen, Daleks, and Rose began to make their way towards them. "Doctor," Rory whispered loudly, "What do we do?" The Doctor paused for an instant, feeling the enormity of the gazes on him, and yelled, "RUN!"

The Doctor took off towards the direction of the city in the hopes of drawing the monsters away from the TARDIS and losing Rose's gaze in the crowds. Amy and Rory followed, with Daleks, Cybermen, and Rose Tyler on their heels. As the Doctor was weaving in and out of the hysterical crowds, he yelled to the scared and puzzled Amy and Rory, "Run faster!"

Amy replied with a frustrated, "From who?" The Doctor paused to wait for them and said, frazzled, "Everyone!" He took off again, leading Amy and Rory down what seemed to be a dark and deserted ally way.

What they encountered, though, was a dead end. The brick walls of the connected buildings rose up around them like a cage, and the stomping of metal feet grew louder as the Cybermen approached. With no apparent doors or windows or any way out, the Doctor turned helplessly towards Amy and Rory, who clutched each other tightly as if they feared to be separated. When all hope seemed lost, and the Doctor was planning on facing down a fleet of Daleks and Cybermen with a sonic screwdriver, an unnoticed sewage grate opened up in front of them and a whispered. "Get in!" accosted their ears. Quickly and quietly, Amy dropped into the dark abyss helped by the stranger, followed by Rory. The Doctor could see the approaching shadows of the Cybermen as he dropped into the dark hole and replaced the lid.

The stranger whispered, "Shhhhhh!" and the Doctor and his friends tried to muffle their labored breathing as the sound of metal feet stopped over their head. The Cybermen paused for a moment, and they could here the metallic nasal drones of the Daleks, "Is he here? Did you catch him?" A Cyberman replied, "No. He must have escaped in the TARDIS. We shall return to base and take up a search for the Doc-tor." With that the invaders turned and retreated.

The stranger grabbed Rory's arm and motioned for him to follow. The small group carefully made it through the pitch black of the underground until the stranger opened a small hatch against the side of the pipe where a faint light shown. The Doctor and his companions squeezed through the opening to find themselves in a low lit basement containing multiple alien weaponry, not native of this planet. The three looked around in wonder until they heard the grating of the hatch closing behind them. The Doctor turned to face their rescuer and thank him for the rescue, when he found himself face to face with Rose Tyler.

"Hello Doctor," Rose said quietly, apparently searching this new regeneration's face for vestiges of the man she used to know. The Doctor, to the alarm of his newlywed companions, was a dangerous shade of white, his eyes guarded and cold with bursts of emotions shining through. "Hello Rose," the Doctor replied softly.

Amy, always forward and outspoken, had had enough of the secrets and cryptic remarks. "Aren't you going to introduce us Doctor?" Amy stepped forward and held out her hand, and once Rose seemed to shake out of her shock, grasped it firmly. "I'm Amy, and this is my husband Rory. Thanks for saving us…." Rose smiled at the younger woman and said, "Rose Tyler. And you're welcome."

That's when the Doctor realized how much more mature Rose had become. Motherhood and maturity had settled on Rose beautifully, enhancing her beauty instead of detracting from it. He realized he probably looked much younger than her now, and seeing this confident and established Rose unsettled him a bit.

Before Amy could assault Rose with a deluge of questions, Rose had already turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"I see you regenerated. You look so young." Rose drew closer to the Doctor and moved a stray piece of hair out of his face. "Except your eyes. Your eyes never change; both young and old at the same time." Rose studied his face for a moment, unable to decipher what she was feeling. Yes, this was the real Doctor. 100% Gallifreyan. But it wasn't HER Doctor. Her Doctor was back at Torchwood headquarters with their daughter, Ellie. But to know that this man was the one that first took her from her own world and showed her the wonders of the Universe; this man that was the reason she crossed time and space; this man who was so familiar but looked and sounded so foreign to her; confused her. It was the Doctor, all right, but other than that, she knew nothing about this man in front of her with the silly bow tie.

The Doctor tried to speak, "Rose, I…." but Rory, as always, interjected at the wrong moment with, "And how do you two know each other?" Rose really looked at the couple standing behind the Doctor and felt a twinge of jealousy. She had gone on her own fair share of adventures, on their world and this one, but remembering the utter joy and wonder she felt while traveling with the stranger in front of her made her for a second nostalgic of the old days back on their Earth.

She would never for a second give up the life she had with the Doctor or their daughter, but seeing the new companions, Rose wondered for an instant what her life would have been like if she had stayed with the Doctor in his TARDIS. Maybe he would not have regenerated and she would still have her old Doctor, but what if's and could have been's are best forgotten by time travelers, and she replied, "I used to travel with the Doctor on your world. Of course, he had a different face back then…"

Rory, still somewhat ignorant to the finer points of Time Lord anatomy tried to question Rose's statement, but Amy cut in, "Wait. So this is the first time you've seen him since his regeneration? Isn't that weird? He's, like, a different person to you almost." Rose laughed at that and said, "Yes, it is very weird but what's weirder is that I can show you what his old face used to look like.

At that the Doctor turned towards Rose in all seriousness and said, "Rose, I don't think that's such a good idea. This world isn't…" Rose placed a finger on his lips to silence him and said, "Still got quite the gab on this one. I guess some things never do change. Doctor, we are being attacked by Daleks and Cybermen, who seem to be working together, and I'm guessing because this isn't your universe, your TARDIS is out of commission until it can recharge. From the looks of things, you need our help as much as we need yours. The Doctor and I have been working for Torchwood for many years now, and I'm sure headquarters upstairs is in an upheaval trying to look for a solution. With two of you, we are bound to find some way of stopping them."

With that, Rose turned towards a small panel on the wall and placed her hand on it. An unseen door opened, and Rose said, "If you'll follow me," with more than a little laughter in her eyes and walked through the opening. Amy and Rory, still not quite comprehending the gravity and nature of the situation shrugged their shoulders and followed Rose. The Doctor was left standing on his own staring at the door. His emotions were in turmoil, and he didn't know yet how he felt about the whole situation, but seeing Rose's attitude with Amy's boldness and Rory's dopiness brought a smile to his lips. Just like old times, he thought, and followed his friends through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, they are really encouraging and drive me to write that much faster. Please review with any comments, ideas for the story, or if you just want to discuss the different traits of David Tennant and Matt Smith as the Doctor. (all amazing of course)

PS: I found this awesome Imogen Heap song called Half Life that totally makes me think of all of the unrequited love between the Doctor and his companions, especially Martha. Although, I don't think any of them would say it's a half life living on the TARDIS…..

Send me the link to any songs that remind you about the Doctor and I'll post them also.

Check it out here: .com/watch?v=GKuX49QX0vM

Here is chapter 3, with funny meetings, nefarious plots, and a terrible twist.-KMC

* * *

The Doctor and his companions followed in Rose's steady footsteps through one dark corridor after another, until they came to a lift. Again, she placed her hand on a panel and was granted access to the doors. Rose was quiet and contemplative, the Doctor was still a little pale, and Amy and Rory were still confused out of their wits.

The lift rose to the top level of the building, and as the doors opened, slurry of people met their eyes. Rose walked out into the chaos purposefully, but the Doctor and the newlyweds stopped to look around at the crazy scene in front of them. Amy and Rory were intrigued by the many humans using alien technology, but the Doctor was only assaulted with bad memories as he gazed upon the familiar walls of Torchwood Tower.

The room was in a panic, people running to and from computer screens, yelling across the room, trying to make sense as to what was happening and where it was coming from. The Doctor spotted Rose surrounded by a throng of people, all bombarding her with a slew of questions. Rose calmly and efficiently answered them all without appearing flustered or put out.

The Doctor thought about how much she had changed from that 19 year old that worked in the shops and lived with her mother. She was a leader now, and many of the most powerful and intelligent people in the world looked to her for answers. She didn't need him anymore.

Amy can running up to the Doctor and shook him out of his thoughts. "Doctor, if this is Torchwood, why haven't the Daleks and Cybermen attacked here? You would have figured that this would be the first place they would come."

"Why, Amy, that's definitely because…. Um…..wait one moment…."

Amy was completely shocked—for once the Doctor didn't know something. Maybe this Rose was something special.

The Doctor rushed over to Rose and pushed his way through the crowd surrounding her. "Excuse me…..Pardon me…..I really didn't intend to touch you there….Ah! Rose! "

Upon finally reaching his destination, Rose turned to find the Doctor with a large curious grin on his face, and she laughed internally at the boyish nature of this new regeneration. "Yes, Doctor?" she asked.

"Oh, just something small, practically doesn't even matter, but, why are we not dead yet?" the Doctor inquired.

Rose laughed heartily, "Oh! You haven't really seen this version of Torchwood yet, have you Doctor? Remind me to take you on a tour of the facilities after we solve this, you'd probably love the Pragly Puffers that took refuge here a few years ago, they make the most adorable pets…. But, anyway, the entire building is shielded from detection. Even the Daleks can't find us."

The Doctor looked more than stunned, "What do you mean shielded? By what?"

Rose drew him over to the central control panel, and said, "See this?" pointing to a block of electronic devices that was haphazardly wired into the mainframe. "We got this from a Sauntauran escape pod that crashed a few years back into the Thames. We wired it into the building, so it cloaks us from everything: scans, radar, radiation detectors…"

The Doctor looked at her with a huge goofy smile on his face, "Rose Tyler, you are magnificent! This is wonderful! Humans are so resourceful."

Rose smiled back at him, and felt a twinge in her chest. It felt just like old times, she pondered. Then, hearing a loud crash, she and the Doctor turned to find Rory standing over a shattered Beryllium Sphere, looking like a child who just got caught breaking his mothers favorite vase.

Rose smiled at the young couple and "Okay, Amy, Rory, it's time you met MY Doctor."

* * *

Amy followed closely behind Rose, excited to meet the man who the Doctor used to be. She wondered how much different he would be from her own raggedy Doctor, and if he would be as cute…

Rory, still characteristically confused asked, "I don't get it. How can an old version of the Doctor be here? It just…doesn't make sense."

The Doctor rolled his eyes while Rose laughed: "It is a bit confusing, and sometimes I'm not even sure I get it. Basically, the Doctor was able to pour his regeneration energy into an extra hand he kept "handy" in the TARDIS. Once Donna, another companion of his, touched it, a biological metacrisis occurred, creating a fully fledged, half human, half Time Lord version of the Doctor."

Rory stopped for a moment, the information clearly not entering his brain. "So, you mean…"

Rose stopped and faced him, "Basically, the Doctor made a human clone of himself and left it here with me."

"Ah. I see." Rory seemed to grasp this explanation, finally, and Amy patted him on the back lovingly while the Doctor just shook his head in amusement.

Rose led them through some of the offices of Torchwood, until she came to a set of big wooden doors reading:

Rose Tyler

Director

Torchwood

She pushed the handle open and the group was greeted with the sight of a spacious office, wall to wall covered with shelves containing books and alien artifacts. In the center of the room, backed by a floor-to-ceiling window overlooking all of London, was a great mahogany desk.

The chair behind the desk was turned facing the great window, but once the party had made it inside the office and shut the door, the chair swiveled around to reveal the human tenth Doctor, and with a large grin on his face he asked, "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Rose laughed in relief and hurried around behind the desk, where Ten stood to meet her. She threw her arms around his neck and he clasped her waist tightly, to the fascination and discomfort of Amy, Rory, and the Doctor.

Rose grabbed Ten by his lapel, and searched his face for any damage. "Did you make it here okay? Where's Ellie, is she alright?"

Human Ten grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. "Everything's fine. Ellie's in the safe house with Jackie and Tony, and Pete is already mobilizing global forces."

Rose looked into his face and smiled, "What would the world do without you?"

Ten gave her his most endearing crooked smile, "Weeeelllll, it would probably have perished quite a long time ago, but who's keeping track…"

Rory finally spoke up, "This one here is," pointing to the Doctor, "but we try to keep him away from too many museums…" Everyone turned to stare at him as if he were a Dalek amongst their midst. Rory chuckled awkwardly, unused to being the center of attention, but quieted down with a cough when Amy elbowed him in the ribs with a small shake of her fiery head.

The Doctor turned and faced his human counterpart. While Ten was much taller, the two seemed equally matched while eying each other. The silence lasted a few torturous moments, as the two who never closed their gabs stared each other down silently. Ten, still in his characteristic pinstripe suit after all these years, choose to break the ice first, "Doctor."

The Doctor, with unreadable eyes answered right back with, "Doctor."

The silence lasted a few more moments with Amy, Rose, and Rory on their toes in anticipation of what would occur between the two Doctors. Ten finally gave a small smile and said, "I like the bow tie."

With that, the Doctor stood a little taller and fiddled with his bow tie. He smiled a little and replied, "Thank you. I like the suit—not my style, but it looks good on you."

Ten beamed at that and chuckled, "Of course it does! Nice to meet you Doctor! Wearing the new face pretty well!"

He reached out and grabbed the Doctor's hand, and each shook vigorously with big goofy grins on their faces. It wasn't every day when the Doctor got to meet someone as intelligent as himself.

Amy, seeing the ice was finally broken, pushed Rory out of the way in order to get at Ten. "Doctor, you didn't introduce us!" Amy reached over and grabbed Ten's hand and shook it, giving him a flirty smile under her eyelashes. Once she let go, she stage whispered to the Doctor, "You used to look like _him_? Why did you ever change, he's _gorgeous_!"

Rory, finally shaken out of his silence by his wife's unabashed flirting cleared his throat and waked over, puffing out his chest and stretching to his full height; "And I'm her _husband, _Rory." While he stood eye to eye with Ten, he still seemed young and small next to the half Time Lord, half human Doctor.

Rose finally interjected, "While it's nice that everyone knows each other now, but every second we waste more people are getting hurt."

Ten perked up, "Oh, yes, about that. There have actually been no mortalities so far. The Daleks and Cybermen are stirring up chaos with their beams, but they are not actually killing anyone."

The Doctor immediately became intrigued, "What? They aren't killing anyone? What are they after then?"

Ten rubbed his eyes, and that was the first time the Doctor realized how much older Ten looked, with lines around his mouth and eyes and a few stands of grey in his thick head of hair. Ten sighed and replied, "I have no idea. It's almost as if their strategy of creating havoc is a cover-up for something bigger…"

At that moment, a visual link was suddenly established against one of the walls of the office. The sight that greeted them was a terrifying one; a Dalek and a Cyberman standing side-by-side without turning on each other. The Dalek spoke first;

"DOCTORS! The Daleks have waited long to meet you both once again."

The Cyberman, not wanting to excluded from the proceedings interjected, "Yes, Doctors, the Cybermen have also been waiting for you."

The Doctor stepped closer to the screen, and addressed his enemies, "Long time, no see. Been enjoying your time in the Void? I hear it's lovely in the summer. Now tell us what you've been doing and why."

The Cyberman approached the screen, "You locked us inside of the void, you and the Bad Wolf." The Dalek interrupted, "Then the Time Lord anomaly destroyed Davros and our troops in the other world. We had nothing in the Void, nothing but our hatred for the Doctor."

The company stood completely still as the Cyberman continued, "We decided to form a temporary alliance against you, and once we were able to hatch an escape from the Void, we were sure to bring the Doctor and the TARDIS from the other world."

The Dalek's eye stock drew very close to the screen, "We will make sure we purge all worlds of the Doctor, and so you two will be EXTERMINATED! The Cybermen will remain in this word, while the Daleks will return to take our rightful place as rulers of the universe!"

The Doctor's looked at each other, and something seemed to pass between them, something that looked like an exchange of ideas.

Ten walked forward to stand beside the Doctor, the only Time Lords left in all of reality facing their greatest foes. "You see, the problem with that is, you've now brought us together, and made it that much easier for us to defeat you."

The Doctor smiled at this and said, "Alone, we beat the two of you. With us working together, do you really think you stand a chance?"

The Dalek and the Cyberman remained silent for a moment, and then moved out of the frame. The Doctors smiled at each other, impressed at how easily they had frightened them away, when the Dalek and Cyberman returned, with more unexpected company.

Both Doctors' hearts dropped, and Rose uttered a soft scream when she saw who the Cyberman held in his grasp.

Ellie, seemingly asleep in the Cyberman's cold metal arms, was their ultimate bargaining chip. Ten, unable to speak moved forward to touch the screen where his sleeping daughter lay, while Amy rushed over to embrace a silently sobbing Rose.

The Doctor stood alone to face his most difficult dilemma, and the Dalek, even with no facial expression, seemed to be exuding satisfaction.

"Well, Doctors, what will you choose? The girl or the universe? Either way, we will get to see you suffer."

With that, the screen went blank and the room was left in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! Im SO SO SO sorry this took so long, but you know how finals are. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and I think this story should be completed within the next month or two. :) So, who is LOVING the new season? I won't spoil anything, but seriously, my jaw hit the floor on episode 1 and it hasn't returned to its normal position since then. He he. Anyway, enjoy, review, and as always, be brilliant. -KMC

* * *

The silence became unbearable, and Rose couldn't bear it any longer.

"Well," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "What are we going to do? They have Ellie, and probably my mum and Tony. We have to work quickly and find out where they are hiding them, and…"

Rose's words started blurring together as she began to ramble from stress. Ten rushed to her and grabbed her by her upper arms and shook her out of her panic. She looked up into his eyes and tears silently began to drip down her face. Ten pulled her into his arms, his face hard and determined, whispering "We'll get her back. Do you hear me? We'll get her back."

"Well, Doctor, what are we going to do?" Ten asked the still silent Doctor.

The Doctor remained with his back turned to everyone in the room, and had not moved his tensed shoulders and neck since the video message had ended. He slowly turned to face the rest of the group, and what they saw on his face gave them a painful feeling in the pit of their stomach.

His eyes swept the room, first landing on Ten's, and it looked as if he were willing him to understand something. Then he turned to Rose, and at once everyone knew what the infamous Time Lord was thinking. His face was pained and sorrowful, almost pleading, but determined.

Rose pushed her way out of Ten's arms. "No, Doctor. NO! We are not sacrificing my daughter! Do you hear me? Not her!" The tears returned to her eyes again, but the anger flashed in her eyes, and the Doctor could see traces of the Bad Wolf in them.

The Doctor looked at her sadly, and said softly, "Rose, I understand that it's your daughter, but think about it; this world and every other universe, every parallel world being taken over by the Daleks and Cybermen. What can I do…?"

Rose walked over, got right in the Doctor's face, and in a deadly whisper said, "Here's what you can do _Doctor_. You can save my daughter _and_ the universe, no compromise, no sacrifices. I've seen you do that and more before. Unless you're less now. Maybe the regeneration made you less of a genius. Less of the Doctor. I'm glad I never had to meet you after you changed, because I would have been so disappointed with the outcome…"

With that she brushed by him angrily and stormed out of the door. The Doctor remained standing there, his face once again holding that look of ancient sadness caused by seeing too much pain and death, and being the cause of so much more. He looked up at his two companions, who couldn't offer him any kind looks of reassurance, only looks of blind trust and confusion.

The Doctor's eyes finally fell on Ten's, hoping to find a common mind, a friend in this difficult time, but one look at his face and the Doctor knew he had no ally there. Ten's eyes betrayed the battle raging within him. He understood the Doctor's choice, and why he couldn't save his daughter, but the more powerful emotions of concerned father were winning out in his conscious.

The Doctor saw this conflict, and smiled sadly. Rose had done a world of good for this half Time Lord. She had brought out the best in him, the human part, and made his human emotions much stronger than the full Time Lord Doctor could ever feel. This meant, though, that the human emotions could block his logical thinking, and cloud his judgment.

The Doctor saw Ten's human side win out, and acknowledged his choice with a sad nod of his head. Ten knew that the Doctor understood where his loyalties remained, and with a small hard nod, rushed out of the room after Rose, most likely to start formulating a plan.

Amy and Rory were left with the Doctor, unsure of what to say. Amy approached the Doctor slowly, and asked "Doctor, what are we going to do? I mean, how are we going to help them—"

The Doctor interrupted her, "_We_ are not going to do anything. As soon as it's done charging, we are going to get in the TARDIS and head straight back to our own universe."

Amy replied in confusion, "We're not going to do anything? But their world is under attack, and that girl is being held hostage, we have to do something…"

The Doctor snapped out of his motionless stance and in three strides was standing right in front of Amy yelling "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO? This world has already been seized by the Daleks and Cybermen. If I let myself be killed, then that means they will spread to every dimension, every universe, until they have infected all of time and space!" Amy cowered back into Rory, never having been more frightened of the Doctor's anger, and never having realized how _alien_ he truly was.

The Doctor saw the frightened looks on his friends' faces, and he was at once saddened and ashamed. He covered his face with his hands and let out an ancient sigh. He looked at them again, and said sadly, "I can't save the girl. If I do, it means the end of this and every world. And I hate myself for it."

Amy and Rory looked at each other, both sharing a feeling of concern for their old friend. Rory took a step closer to the Doctor, and tentatively asked, "Can't we try? Can't we at least try _something_ to save Ellie?"

The Doctor began to pace the office, and letting out a frustrated groan, said "There isn't anything. I've already gone over a million plans in my head and I can't see any way of defeating them. Separately, maybe, but together, there are too many. Their hatred of me seems to have made them re-think their own animosity. Besides, we have no element of surprise. They will detect any plans made by the Doctor and I long before they can be acted out. If only we had something new, something they've never encountered before…."

At that moment, the Doctor stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes landed on his two _new _companions, gazing at him with looks of bewilderment. An idea began to blossom in the Doctor's mind, as a small but very powerful feeling took root deep in the Doctor's chest. A feeling that can be crushed and burned and killed, but always finds a small patch of land and a little nourishment to grow, and eventually blooms into that emotion that once felt, cannot be contained—a feeling of_ hope_…

* * *

Ten and Rose were in the abandoned portion of Torchwood Towers, where Rose and Jackie had crossed into this dimension during the battle of Canary Wharf. Rose paced back and forth, completely lost in thoughts of her young daughter. Ten was trying to re-establish the visual link to the Daleks and Cybermen, using the equipment in the room as an amplifier.

Finally, a hazy picture appeared on the wall, and Ten yelled to Rose, "I've got it! I just have to connect the sound, and….."

They could hear the cold metallic voice of the Cybermen, apparently arguing with the Daleks. Ten shouted "Hey Thickity Thick Heads!"

This immediately caught their attention, and a Dalek rolled into view. "Doc-tor? Do you want to turn yourself in to be exterminated yet?"

Ten characteristically pulled his earlobe and said, "Weeeeellll, I could do that, but before I do, I want to know; how do I get my daughter back unharmed?"

Rose stood directly behind her Doctor, her fierce glare laced with hatred at the monsters who took her only child. The Doctor waited for a response anxiously, afraid of the answer.

A Cyberman came into the view of the frame, and said coldly, "If you want the female child back, both of you must surrender yourself to us. No tricks, no plans. Once we have you both, the child will be released into the main government storage facility under the Thames, for someone to retrieve her there at a later time."

Ten shook his head in desperation, and asked, "What if it is only one of us—"

"IT MUST BE BOTH!" the Dalek shrieked. "It must be both of you, or the child will be EXTERMINATED!"

Ten pointed the sonic screwdriver at the screen and muted the volume. He turned to Rose and said, "What are we going to do? He won't surrender himself, not if it means that the Daleks and Cybermen will be allowed to travel to the other dimensions."

Rose groaned in frustration, "Damn that insufferable alien git…..Doctor!"

At that moment, the Doctor burst through the door, sonic screwdriver ablaze, his two companions following behind him in complete confusion.

The Doctor restored sound to the link, and said to the Dalek and Cyberman, "Hello. Miss me? Well, to get down to business, we have decided it was in the best interest of all involved to surrender. Am I right?" He turned to look at the flabbergasted Ten and Rose, throwing them a wink and a smile while his back was to the screen. "Alright, we all agree. Surrender. Now, where should we have this little get together?"

The Dalek and Cyberman faced each other, and then turned to the Doctor and said in unison, "Parliament building, in exactly one hour." The screen went blank, and left the room in darkness. The Doctor used the sonic to restore some lights to the room and muttered "Of course they would choose the bloody building furthest away from the storage facility…."

Rose approached the Doctor and asked, "Doctor, what the _hell_ is going on?" The Doctor turned to Rose and looked at her as if he hadn't realized yet that she was there. "Oh, yes. Well, I've thought about what you said earlier—"

Rose interrupted him, feeling ashamed, "Doctor, I didn't mean it, I…"

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively silencing her, and said quietly, "I know. And you were right. I wasn't acting like the Doctor. But guess what?" The Doctor paused for a moment to stare at Rose, and a small coy smile spread to his lips. "I'm back."

The Doctor then began to search around the room, picking up bits of stuff here and there, throwing some aside, while placing others in a neat pile.

Rory stepped forward and said, "Wait, Doctor I still don't understand. What are we doing?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at everyone and slapped his forehead, "Oh yes! Right! Got a little carried away for a moment. Right, yes. The Daleks and Cybermen think they are so clever, and that they know everything about the Doctor, but really, they are so thick when it comes to us. They think that by containing the both of us, they will have free reign to conquer and destroy the whole of time and space, and that we will be helpless when we are imprisoned or dead. But they have completely missed the most important, the most crucial part of the Doctor's success." At that the Doctor stopped and looked at everyone again. The three humans were still puzzled, but comprehension was beginning to dawn on Ten's face.

The Doctor smiled slyly and asked, "What is the most important part of the Doctor?"

Rose immediately said "His mind," while Amy and Rory simultaneously said, "The TARDIS," and "The Sonic Screwdriver."

Ten pushed through Amy and Rose and came to stand next to the Doctor, a big smile on his face. "No. His companions. His friends; they are the most important part of the Doctor."

The two Time Lords stood and surveyed their companions, and while _they_ still did not fully grasp their worth, the two Time Lords could see the amazing abilities of their friends.

Ten turned toward the Doctor and grabbed his hand, saying, "You, sir, are a genius."

The Doctor laughed, and vigorously returned the handshake, "Thank you, but I believe I got most of it from you."

Ten smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Weeellll…."

Rose held up a hand to silence the two brilliant idiots, "I still don't see what we are doing."

The Doctor turned toward Rose, Amy, and Rory, with Ten at his side, and said "We are going to surrender to the enemy, save Ellie, become masters of disguise, start a civil war, defeat the Dalek and Cybermen, and save the universe, all in a little less than an hour. Have I impressed you yet, Rose Tyler?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! I'm sorry for the long break, but with school starting things have been...hectic to say the least. Anyway, Hopefully I can finish this up within the next few weeks with a couple more chapters. I'm so excited DW part 2 has finally started, and have found the past two episodes amazing. :) Anyway, one little disclaimer, I am not British, and though I do love everything that is, I cannot claim to know much about the architectural makeup of famous English landmarks. If I sound like a bloody American, please feel free to correct me, I would appreciate it. Anyway, read, enjoy, review, be fantastic... KMC

Everything here is the property of the BBC, blah blah, Stephen Moffat is a genius, blah blah, Matt Smith is amazing, you know the drill...

* * *

Rory and Amy could not really imagine how they were going to be of any help to the rescue mission. Ten and the Doctor were conspiring quietly in the corner, while Rose kept trying her mum's cell phone in hopes of discovering what had happened to her and her brother.

Rory turned to Amy and whispered, "I don't get it. How are we the Doctor's best assets? We're human, and dumb, and—"

"Unbelievably brilliant." The Doctor interrupted his doubtful companions with a smile. "Here's the plan: the Doctor and I are going to surrender, Rose is going to retrieve Ellie from the storage facility and get her safely away before you two start a war between the Cybermen and Daleks at their headquarters at Buckingham Palace.

Rory looked like a stunned fish with his open mouth and dumbstruck look. Amy, who was slightly more composed, asked, "And how are we going to do that?"

At that moment, Ten, who had been missing from the conversation, re-entered the room dragging two suspicious looking boxes behind him. "You're going to use these." Ten smiled as he hit the lids open, revealing two deactivated Cybermen units.

"You have got to be kidding me," Amy scoffed.

"Nope," the Doctor beamed. "You two are going to infiltrate Buckingham dressed in these empty Cyber units. Once you've gotten the all clear from Rose, you are going to begin firing on the Daleks, causing a fight between the two enemies. Once you have started their downfall, you are going to teleport out of the suits using these," the Doctor handed Amy and Rory two teleportation bracelets, the same kind used by the future Time Agents.

A slow smile crept onto Amy's face, and she threw herself into the Doctor's arms. "You are brilliant," she said into his tweed jacket. She finally let go of him, just to throw her arms around Ten, to his surprise, and said, "You too. Both of you. This will work, I know it will."

Rory tapped on Ten's shoulder, a bit of the Centurion coming out in him, as he coughed, "I think that's enough hugging." Amy laughed and gave her husband a playful peck before starting to assemble her metal costume.

Rose bounded over, her face a little brighter, saying with relief, "Tony and my Mum are fine. The Daleks and Cybermen stunned them when they took Ellie, but they are awake and fine now. I told them to just head for the TARDIS—it's probably the safest place to be right now."

The Doctor turned to Ten and said, "Oh yes! The TARDIS! I completely forgot. Does that mean you have it up and running already? I figured the trans-dimensional hyper-jump cables would take a little longer to grow, but…"

"Oh no!" Ten interrupted. "All I had to do was reroute the space-time photons to the cables to—"

"BOYS!" Amy and Rose shouted at the same time. They then turned towards each other and began to giggle, when Rose said, "I thought having one of them around was a headache, but two! We might never get them to shut up again!" The two women were snorting over their shared amusement, while the Doctors huffed in shared annoyance.

"Really! If you are quite finished, we have a world to save…" said a very miffed Doctor. The two women gave each other a look that showed that neither were impressed with his little outburst, and continued to giggle sporadically while the Doctors talked shop.

When Rory and Amy were fully encased in the metal suits, the team was prepared to move out. The Doctor went over the plan one more time, "Right. Cyber Rory and Amy, you head over to Buckingham and make your way towards the center courtyard, that's most likely where they have set up their base."

Rory opened the face mask of the Cyber suit so he could give the Doctors a skeptical look. "And we're just supposed to waltz into Buckingham palace, are we? Not to mention the fact that it is being guarded by hundreds of Daleks and Cybermen….

The Doctor gave Rory a quizzical smile. "Rory the Roman. You have been trained in military strategy by the greatest generals ever know. You survived for 2000 years by stealth and smarts. I have no doubt that you will find a way in."

Rory looked dumbfounded for a second before a strong determined look entered his eyes. "Right. Me and Amy will give those Cyber-jerks a run for their money."

Amy felt a swell of pride for both of her boys, and took heart against the almost impossible task they were up against. What she realized now was that they had faced the impossible before, and kicked its alien ass.

The Doctor smiled at the determination his friends now possessed. He continued, "When the time is right and Rose has Elli, she'll signal you. Remember, we were able to wire all the controls to you except one, the voice box. Whatever you do, DO NOT speak, or else you'll give yourselves away. That goes especially for you, Amy."

An indignant Scottish "Hey!" could be heard from within the suit, and the Doctor gave her a scathing look that hopefully got the point across.

Ten continued, "Right, the Doctor and I will go and surrender ourselves to the Daleks and Cybermen, who will take us to the main hall for extermination. Rose, you make your way down to the storage facility with the last ray gun and get Ellie. They might return her to ensure our surrender, but I'm sure they are not going to keep their bargain after we are dead, so get out of there as fast as you can and head back to the TARDIS to wait for us."

Rose looked with worry at the two Time Lords, fearful for both of their lives. "And what are you going to do when you get there?"

Ten and the Doctor turned toward each other and exchanged a secretive smile, passing a silent thought between them. "Well, Rose," said Ten, "We are going to save the world…again."

With that, the unique band of heroes took heart and went to their jobs. The Doctor escorted two very awkward, slow Cybermen to the stairs, giving Ten and Rose a chance to be alone.

Rose saw that their short time was up and grabbed Ten's collar, pulling him into a passionate kiss, full of fear. Ten looked down on Rose, worry etched into the very human lines on his face, "Rose, no matter what happens to me, I need you to promise me you'll save Ellie. That you'll take care of her and show her the wonders of the stars. Promise me."

Rose thought for an instant and said, "No." Ten looked shocked and slightly hurt before Rose quickly continued. "You are going to be fine, I'm going to get Ellie, and we will all survive this." Ten tried to protest but Rose silenced him with a finger over his lips. She smiled at him and said, "We are going to survive. You want to know how I know, because we've got the best ally on our side." At this, Rose looked over Ten's shoulder to see the Doctor standing there embarrassedly listening in. She looked at her Doctor, and then at the stranger in the tweed jacket, so different, and yet the same, and with full confidence she stared into the Doctor's eyes and said, "We've got the best ally. We've got the Doctor. How can we possibly lose?"

The Doctor's eyes lit up at Rose's acceptance of him, and in the depths of his hearts, he knew that he would succeed, for her, for Rose, even if it meant that he was going to die trying.


End file.
